Horror Night
by Shewolf La Loba
Summary: The Pack wake in the middle of the night to Lydia screaming. Story I wrote in English when asked to wright a short story. No real plot. Don't exactly know why I'm adding it but it's fanfic so I thought why not.


Stiles had been asleep for no more than 3 hours or so but he awoke in the dead of night.

Staring out of the window he looked at one of the most unseen and unrecognised beauties, the moon and her children, the stars.

The moon was full and beautiful, but too solemn yet her and her stars lit up the night sky, the blazing light of billions and billions of stars made the moon look bold and elegant.

Suddenly a scream ran through the Hale house; a savage, sharp, shrilly sound. But then the cry died and it was not renewed.

A moments silence and then the house was alive with the sound of running feet up and down the corridor. All the residents of the Hale house had somehow squeezed themselves into one room.

Lydia's room.

As it was her that had screamed, horror struck through the house.

When a banshee screams it's never a good thing.

Derek, the head of the house, was at her side in a moment rubbing her back and whispering calming words.

Scott, Isaac, Boyd and Erica were all looking around the room, eyes darting around in all directions trying to anticipate the danger in hand.

Werewolves and their instincts Stiles thought.

He crept his way over to Allison's side to ask her what had happened and he could see she was fighting back tears.

"I-I don't know, she just woke up screaming and wouldn't stop s-shaking an- and then you all ca-" She broke of mid sentence choking on her tears. Stiles put his arms around her and hugged her calming her before she went back to best friends side.

Derek did a quick head count, then looking confused and slightly concerned, he shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"Where's Delos? Has anyone seen him?" he said openly.

When no one replied he took of striding towards the other end of the corridor, past all the doors to the only one shut at the end of the hall.

Scott walked up and opened the door cautiously but when there was no one in sight the other started for the stairs.

Splitting up they searched the house for their missing Pack member. Allison searched the rest of upstairs; Boyd, Erica and Isaac searched the perimeter of the house whilst Derek and Scott searched the ground floor.

No one thought to check the basement.

Except Lydia, who was walking over to the old wooden door in a trance like state.

Coming to a halt in front of it she blinked back a few tears, pointing and in a barely audible voice whispered

"In there".

Telling her to stay there Stiles descended into the gloom of the Hale house basement. The smell of the cold damp air was tainted by something else.

Stiles stopped in his tracks.

His pulse stopped: his heart stood still.

Horror shook his limbs as he saw the sight before him. Climbing the stairs, still shaking, he saw that the others had found their way to the basement entrance.

"What is it?" Lydia asked nervously stepping towards him.

Owl eyed Stiles looked from one to the next of pack member, unable to speak.

The wolves could smell it, he was sure, the dark room below practically emitted the stench and even he, a human, could smell it.

Losing patience Derek stormed past into the horror room. Lydia started to follow but Stiles stopped her, afraid of the trauma the sight would cause her.

She simply looked at him knowing she would go down there eventually.

No one said no to Lydia.

"Just give me your hand, I don't turn sick at the sight of blood you know" smiling wryly she stepped into the blackness pulling Stiles with her.

The others followed.

At the bottom of the steps Derek stood and stared at something on the wall.

Stiles hadn't noticed it before but now it was impossible to not do so.

Two words were written in red on the wall: 'Mocking Demon'.

These words obviously meant something, what however Stiles didn't know all he knew was that he could feel the pain that radiated from the people in the room.

There were sobs coming from those behind him as Derek reached over to feel the dead pulse of the lifeless boys body sprawled on the floor.

Allison came down the steps; she had been the only one upstairs and had come to see why everyone had huddled into the basement.

When she saw the limp corpse before us she let out a cry.

Screaming, tears flooded from her eyes as she leant over the remains of her brother.

Her dead brother.

Steadily rocking back and forth, with his head in her lap, she regretted ever bringing him into the pack. He was new and hadn't known about them for very long; but now he was gone - forever.

Scott came behind her and hugged her, the others following his lead.

"I should have heeded my father's advise" she sobbed "I should have been more careful to leave a lamb – my pet lamb – so near a wolfs den."

She cried silently from then on, her eyes never leaving sight of Delos' stone cold body.

One by one, slowly people started to leave as it was nearing the break of dawn.

Allison refused to leave her brother's side and Scott hers, so they were left in the basement while the others left for their rooms.

All were suffering, but they would avenge him, and when Stiles looked at his Alpha he could practically see the pieces being put together for a plan in Derek's mind.

Back in his and Derek's room Stiles looked out the window once more thinking that the light of dawn was not near enough to the calming beauty of the moon.

Settling in Derek's arms he shut his eyes knowing that nothing but horror awaited him in his dreams.

And with that it seemed that sleep had resumed its empire.


End file.
